lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drużyna Pierścienia
thumb|300px|Drużyna Pierścienia - obraz autorstwa Alassea Earello Drużyna Pierścienia – nazwa grupy określająca dziewięciu wędrowców, którzy za zadanie mieli wejść do wnętrza Góry Przeznaczenia (Orodruiny) w Mordorze i zniszczyć Jedyny Pierścień wykuty przez Władcę Ciemności, Saurona. Drużyna Pierścienia została powołana 25 października 3018 roku TE w Rivendell podczas narady u Elronda, a rozpadła się po Bitwie na Amon Hen. Historia Narada u Elronda thumb|300px|Drużyna na rysunku Angeliki Kotowskiej W 3018 roku TE Elrond zwołuje radę, do której przystępują Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo i wielu innych, włączając w to Boromira, syna Denethor II. Glóin wyjaśnia, że Balin, który dowodził ekspedycją mającą na celu odzyskanie krasnoludzkiego królestwa Morii, zaginął i od dawna nie słyszano wieści o nim. Co więcej, Glóin opowiada, że Nazgûle przybyły do Dale i Samotnej Góry, szukając informacji o Bilbie i Pierścieniu. Następnie Legolas mówi o ucieczce Golluma, który uciekł on z niewoli elfów i sam również szuka Pierścienia. Boromir opowiada o śnie, jaki został zesłany jemu, oraz jego bratu Faramirowi, mówiącym, by szukali Miecza, Który Został Przełamany oraz Zguby Isildura w Rivendell. Frodo pokazuje Pierścień, który jest tą właśnie Zgubą Isildura. Gandalf opowiada o swojej niewoli w Isengardzie, oraz o zdradzie Sarumana. Rada Elronda opracowuje plan zniszczenia Jedynego Pierścienia poprzez wrzucenie go do ognia Góry Przeznaczenia w Mordorze, co na dobre pozbawi mocy Saurona. Boromir przeciwstawia się i chce, by użyto Pierścienia do przezwyciężenia Władcy Ciemności i uwolnienia Gondoru, lecz Elrond i reszta rady sprzeciwia się temu pomysłowi. Frodo zostaje wybrany na Powiernika Pierścienia. Wyrusza z Rivendell wraz z ośmioma towarzyszami: dwoma ludźmi - Aragornem i Boromirem, elfem Legolasem, Gandalfem, krasnoludem Gimlim oraz trzema hobbitami -Merrym, Pippinem, i Samem. Dziewięciu Piechurów (zwanych Drużyną Pierścienia) zostaje wybranych do reprezentowania wszystkich wolnych ras Śródziemia. Towarzyszy im także kucyk Bill, w którego posiadanie hobbici weszli w Bree.thumb|300px|Drużyna Pierścienia - klatka z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" Losy Drużyny Drużyna próbuje przejść przez Góry Mgliste gdzie zastaje ich zawieja śnieżna, zaś później zostają zaatakowani przez grupę wargów, która wyruszyła na zachód, by zdobyć Pierścień. Z tego powodu są zmuszeni do obrania ścieżki pod górami, przez kopalnię Morii. Tam odkrywają, że Balin, Ori i Óin zostali zabici przez gobliny, które zniweczyły plan odzyskania Morii przez krasnoludów. Ci sami orkowie atakują podróżujących, zaś w chwili gdy wywiązuje się pomiędzy nimi walka, Gandalf napotyka Balroga i po zagrodzeniu mu drogi, spada z nim w przepaść. Pozostali członkowie Drużyny uciekają z Morii i udają się do Lothlórien, gdzie otrzymują pomoc i podarunki od Celeborna i Galadrieli. Następnie płynąc Anduiną udają się na południe. Gdy dopływają do Amon Hen, Drużyna zastanawia się nad dalszą drogą. W tym momencie grupa orków, wysłanych przez Sarumana, atakuje na drużynę. Frodo wykorzystuje ten moment na ucieczkę. Dołącza do niego Sam. Udają się do Mordoru bez reszty Drużyny. W tym samym czasie orkowie porywają Merrego i Pipina, Boromir ginie, a reszta drużyny udaje się w pościg za porwanymi hobbitami. Nawet po Rozpadzie Drużyny Pierścienia jej członkowie pozostali związani więzami przyjaźni. Skład Drużyny Pierścienia W Drużynie znaleźli się przedstawiciele wszystkich tych Wolnych Ludów Śródziemia, które zdecydowały się stanąć naprzeciw rosnącej sile Saurona, czyli: *Frodo Baggins - hobbit, Powiernik Pierścienia; *Samwise Gamgee - przyjaciel, sługa i towarzysz Froda; *Meriadok Brandybuck - hobbit, krewny Froda; *Peregrin Tuk - hobbit, krewny Froda; *Gandalf - Istari, członek Białej Rady; *Aragorn - dziedzic Isildura i przywódca Dunedainów Północy; *Legolas - syn króla elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy, Thranduila; *Gimli - krasnolud, syn Glóina; *Boromir - syn Denethora II, namiestnika Gondoru. Frodo DP.png|Frodo Baggins - Powiernik Jedynego Pierścienia Sam DP.png|Samwise Gamgee - Główny towarzysz i przyjaciel Froda Merry DP.png|Meriadok Brandybuck - Przyjaciel Froda, Sama i Pippina Pippin DP.png|Peregrin Tuk - przyjaciel Froda, Sama i Merry'ego Gandalf DP.png|Gandalf - Majar, potężny Istari (czarodziej) oraz przewodnik Drużyny Aragorn DP.png|Aragorn Elessar - Númenorejczyk, Strażnik; dziedzic Isildura i następca tronu Gondoru Legolas DP.png|Legolas - Elf z Mrocznej Puszczy; książę Leśnego Królestwa Gimli DP.png|Gimli, syn Glóina - krasnolud z plemienia Durina, przyjaciel Legolasa Boromir 3.png|Boromir - Syn Denethora II, namiestnika Gondoru i wielki wojownik Filmy thumb|left|252x252px| Drużyna wraz z Pierścieniem zmierza na południe, podróżując przez Hollin i niegdysiejszy Eregion... - scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" Kategoria:Organizacje de:Gemeinschaft des Ringes en:Fellowship of the Ring (group) es:Comunidad del Anillo fr:Communauté de l'Anneau he:אחוות הטבעת it:Compagnia dell'Anello nl:Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring pt-br:A Sociedade do Anel ru:Братство Кольца